Toph's Feet are Sexy, Deal with it
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Pointless, plot-less, fetish fuel smut.


Toph grinned as she woke, already feeling someone's tongue licking along her feet.

I'd been about a month since team Avatar in its entirety, males and females alike, had started worshiping Toph's feet. How could they not? I mean honestly, let's face it Toph's feet are fucking sexy as hell. She hadn't known it at first, but as all her friends began to metaphorically, then later literally, drool over her feet, Toph realized how much power she had with her beautiful feet.

The first few days had been chaos, everyone fighting and crawling each other to be first to get to Toph's feet for the day and the last to leave them. Eventually Toph had threatened to start wearing shoes, despite her hatred of them, to conceal her feet if the group didn't figure out a system for themselves.

Horrified at the idea of losing Toph's glorious toes, team Avatar had quickly worked out a system for who got Toph's feet when.

But on occasion, someone would try and break the schedule, sneaking into Toph's room while she was asleep and having their way with her feet. Today it was Aang, holding Toph's feet by the ankles and licking them heel to toe fervently.

"Enjoying yourself there Twinkle Toes?" Toph questioned. Aang froze, realizing he'd woken Toph. He'd thought he could get himself as quick fix and be gone before Toph or the others woke up. He'd heard Ty Lee bragging about getting away with it, but now he'd been caught. When Saka got caught his punishment had been an ass fucking from Toph's stone dildos. He hadn't walked right for a week afterwards.

"You gonna keep going while you still can?" Toph asked, "the others could wake any minute~"

Aang's eyes widened hopefully. Was Toph going to spare him? Knowing he didn't have time for questions, Aang brought his face back to Toph's feet, inhaling deeply. The smell alone left Aang painfully harder, but he wanted more. Aang took Toph's toes in his mouth, sucking them gently. He slid his tongue between them, savoring the taste that had him and everyone else addicted.

At first, Toph had only tolerated the foot play, letting the others use her feet and enjoying the power she got from it. But eventually, she'd grown to like, then to love it. She stifled a moan as Aang worked on her toes, moving her hands between her legs and gently rubbing her slit. She always liked to tease herself before she actually got started.

Aang moved his tongue along Toph's foot, sucking her heel before switching to the other. Aang kept going until he couldn't stand the hardness in his pants begging for attention. Toph began gently pinching her clit as Aang dropped his pants, releasing his erect member. Toph was always impressed with Aang's size. He wasn't quite as big as Zuko, but still bigger than she'd once expected at about seven inches.

Aang began slowly rubbing his shaft along the heel of Toph's right foot, moaning at the feeling. How was it possible fir Toph's feet to be soft and rough at the same time? And in just the right places no less. Toph didn't move her foot like she normally would've to help Aang cum faster, as he was breaking the rules by doing this.

Even without Toph's participation, Aang was close after only a few minutes, thrusting his member fast against Toph's foot, "g-gonna cum!" Aang moaned. "Then what are you waiting for?" Toph questioned.

Aang only lasted a few seconds more before cumming with a grunt, covering Toph's foot with warm seed. Toph shivered almost imperceptibly, rather enjoying the feeling on her foot.

"Ahem." Aang turned, seeing Katarra, Soka, Zuko, and Suki glaring. "First person to fuck his ass gets the first turn~" Toph said, wiggling the toes of her clean foot. They all stared at her beautiful toes moving for a moment before rushing forward.

Aang was able to avoid most of them, but Katarra caught him off guard; tripping him up with water tendrils. "Sorry Aang, but it's for Toph's feet." Katarra said, giving Aang a kiss before her water tendrils joined together, forming a single, thick rob of water that rammed into Aang's tight ass.

Toph grinned, listening to Aang get fucked as her fingers pushed deeper into herself. Katarra kept the water cock pumping into Aang for ten minutes before Toph told her she could stop. She lifted her right foot, still covered in Aang's cum, "now clean me off~"

Katarra quickly moved to the bed with Toph, literally drooling. Her lover's cum on Toph's feet? Was she in heaven or what? Katarra began licking Toph's right foot, cleaning off Aang's cum.

"That's it~" Katarra's tongue was a lot smoother than Aang's, and felt amazing against the skin of Toph's feet. Katarra flicked her tongue over Katarra's Toph's toes, nibbling in between them and relishing the taste, wishing she could taste it forward.

Katarra had started fingering herself by the time she switched to Toph's left foot, determined to coat it entirely in saliva. Katarra was gently prodding herself, but Toph was full on fucking herself by this point, grunting in pleasure as she came; pushing all her toes into Katarra's mouth at once as she does.

Toph panted a bit, and began rubbing both her feet against Katarra's face. Katarra loved it, and couldn't resist pumping her hand deeper into her pussy, needing more.

"Spread your legs so the others can watch you fuck yourself." Toph ordered. Under ordinary circumstances, Katarra would have argued against such and order. But fearing Toph would cut off her access to her feet, Katarra spread her legs, giving the others a view of her fisting herself roughly as she sucked on Toph's feet.

Suki and Saka started making out, folding each other to stall each other while they waited for their turn while Ty Lee and Zuko fingered and jerked off themselves respectively.

It was another ten minutes before Katarra came, moaning loudly around Toph's feet as her climax hit. Katarra pulled her mouth back with an audible 'pop', sitting back and panting.

Toph raised her foot, still glistening with Katarra's saliva, and wiggled her toes enticingly. "Who's next~?"

There was a squabbling over who would get the next turn, during which Suki snuck over to Toph to take her turn. Toph grinned, ordering Suki to undress. She also told Aang and Katarra to start fucking so she could watch.

As Katarra started riding Aang, Toph began rubbing her foot against Suki's pussy. Suki moaned softly as Toph ground her foot into her slit, pushing her toes in. Suki held Toph's ankle, bucking her hips against Toph's foot, pushing it deeper into her.

Toph smirked, ramming her entire foot into Suki without warning. "Oh g-god!" Suki groaned in pleasure, moving her hips faster. Toph poked at Suki's clit with the toes of her other foot, then began pushing it into Suki's pussy next to the other.

Suki gasped. She'd never taken both Toph's feet at once before. Her back arced as her cunt was stretched, making her cum in only seconds.

Suki stumbled back as Toph withdrew her feet. "Saka, your up." Toph said, deciding to finish of the last of those in a couple. Saka hurried over immediately, not wanting to waste the opportunity.

Saka raised Toph's legs so her feet were level with his face, letting him smell, lick, suck and all around worship them while he slid his hardened member into her pussy. Toph moaned, loving the feeling. She bucked her hips to push Saka's cock deeper into her as he worshiped her feet. Saka was in heaven; enjoying the feeling of Toph's surprisingly tight pussy around his length as he took his time sucking on each individual toe on both of Toph's feet. Thank god Toph rarely washed her feet, they tasted so much better that way.

Saka lasted about fifteen minutes before he came, thrusting as deep into her as possible before he came. Saka panted, giving Toph's feet one last kiss before stepping back; afraid Toph might have him punished if he lingered too long.

Last but not least was Zuko. He stepped forward, taking Toph's feet. Zuko wasn't much for worship of Toph's feet, though he'd partake from time to time. He just preferred the feel of Toph's feet more than he liked the taste or smell.

Toph's feet were already slick with the other's cum and saliva, so all he needed to do was bring Toph's feet to his cock and sandwich it between them. Zuko moaned softly before he even started moving from the feel of Toph's feet. Rough and smooth and soft in different places, all the right ones. He began moving, thrusting his cock between the arch of Toph's feet.

Toph moved her feet with Zuko's cock, pumping it hard. The fire bender groaned in pleasure, moving his hips faster for more. They kept going for almost ten minutes before Toph sensed Zuko about to cum and pulled her feet away; making him grunt in disappointment, then in pleasure when Toph rolled over, gripping his shaft with her feet and jerking it harder. The new angle let Toph move her feet even faster, and Zuko came seconds later, completely coating Toph's feet.

Zuko sat back, panting as Toph simply enjoyed the feeling of all the cum and saliva on her. She'd probably wash her feet later, maybe, if she didn't forget. Maybe she'd just have one of her little foot slaves lick her feet clean. There was, she decided, almost no better way.

* * *

 **Sorry if this was a bit wonky, first one-shot in awhile and written at roughly 3 AM, so...be gentle with the flames K? I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
